


Мышь и сыр: страшная сказка

by Oldman_Nick



Series: Уродец [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dismembering, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: Всё, описанное в этой сказке, можно свести к старой и мудрой пословице: «Любопытство – не порок, а большое горе».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: irun4ik  
> Бета: Meya

Ночь накрыла внезапно. Она подкралась неизвестно откуда, и вот уже всё вокруг затянуто тонкой плёнкой кромешной темноты. И только костёр, жадно лизавший толстые сосновые поленья, был пока ей неподвластен.

В ярко горящих угольях потели жёлтые клубни картофеля и нанизанные на ветки кругляшки зефира. Стоило им потемнеть, как люди, сидящие тихо у костра, вынимали их и с удовольствием ели, пачкая рты и пальцы золой, окрашенной в цвета приближающейся ночи.

Возле костра сидело шестеро. Все они, ещё не вышедшие из возраста идеалов и порывистых стремлений, сидели тихо, погружённые каждый в свои мысли. Четверо из присутствующих щеголяли яркими шевелюрами цвета чуть залежалого апельсина: два парня постарше, коренастые и плотные, схожие между собой так, что непонятно, кто из них – чьё отражение; ещё один, долговязый и остроносый, с лицом простака, и девушка, самая младшая из всей компании, кутающаяся в линялую, видевшую виды кофтейку. Двое остальных, ничуть не радостнее своих ярких товарищей, сидели друг напротив друга: девушка с копной едва приглаженных каштановых кудрей, читающая огромную для её тонких ручек книгу, и черноволосый парень, измождённый сверх меры, отрешённо пялящийся на полыхающее пламя сквозь стёкла круглых очков.

В тишине явно слышался треск прогораемых дров и громкое фырканье лошадей, пасущихся тут же, в темноте. Иногда крупная конская морда возникала в круге света, и большие тёмные глаза смотрели с укоризной на хмурых пастухов. Потом снова исчезала, звеня сбруей.

Молчание, немного тягостное и затянувшееся, нарушила рыжеволосая девушка. Она вдруг взвилась с насиженного места, роняя кофту в траву, и нервно толкнула в огонь валяющуюся под ногами ветку.

\- Вы как хотите, а торчать всю ночь я тут не стану. Я иду в замок спать.

Её голос, дрожащий от еле сдерживаемой ярости, спугнул лошадей, и встревоженные животные поторопились отойти подальше.

Вторая девушка отложила в сторону древний фолиант и тоже поднялась, но как-то лениво, всем видом показывая, что ей нет резона так скакать.

\- Джинни, давай, ты не будешь горячиться? Не заметила – сейчас ночь? Куда ты пойдёшь – до замка не так уже и близко?.. – но между правильных слов засела еле заметная фальшь, которая и портила эту жалкую попытку примирения.

\- До полнолуния ещё далеко! Зато не буду раздражать некоторых, кому ещё нужно подумать, гожусь я им в жёны или нет! – она бросила хмурый взгляд на черноволосого.

\- Зачем ты так? – бросил с укоризной парень в очках. – Мы же договорились, что ты дашь мне время.

\- Договорились! Только учти – я до старости тебя ждать не буду! Слава Мерлину, ты не единственный парень в Англии! – Джинни крутанулась на каблуках и зашагала куда-то в темноту, прокричав из темноты прощальное: «Адью!».

Сидящие у костра затихли, искоса поглядывая на того, в смешных очках. У кого во взгляде читалось сочувствие, у кого – жалость. А он – со стороны казалось – равнодушно продолжал смотреть на извивающееся пламя.

 

Затянувшееся молчание нарушил самый младший из рыжей компании.

\- Гарри, дружище, - рыжий и долговязый подсел ближе к другу и робко похлопал его по плечу, – не обижайся на неё. Все девчонки мечтают о свадьбе, а она нам все уши прожужжала о платье, приглашениях…

\- А я каким боком к её мечтам о свадьбе? Рон, я с ней ещё даже и не встречался толком… – Гарри чуть повысил голос, но с места так и не поднялся. Во всей его фигуре сквозила крайняя степень усталости, словно горькие слова девушки выжали из него последние силы. – Так, один раз пообедали в кафе… пойми меня правильно: только-только закончилась война, мы все в трауре, я сам едва оклемался от Пожирательского плена. Неужели я так много прошу? – и он склонил голову на сложенные руки. – Мне бы только покоя…

Рон смотрел на его тонкие запястья и видел не руки Избранного, а паутину еле заметных шрамов на бледной коже, будто трещинки на дорогом фарфоре. Гарри мог молчать, отнекиваться и сильнее натягивать рукава свитеров и мантий, но стереть эти следы пережитых страданий было не в его силах. Да и сам он – как бы ни старались Хогвартские эльфы, а Гарри таял на глазах, словно съедаемый неведомой и, что хуже, неизлечимой болезнью. И пусть все светила целительства в один голос утверждали, что Гарри Поттер здоров – вот только фигура победителя Волан-де-Морта становилась всё тоньше, а круги под глазами темнели и углублялись.

Не зная, что ещё сказать, Рон молчал, уставившись на огонь и не выпуская из своих мозолистых ладоней кажущуюся такой хрупкой руку друга. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас нагнать сестру и любыми способами запретить ей даже приближаться к Гарри. Но если он и найдёт Джинни, то к моменту серьёзного разговора, Рон был в этом уверен, красноречие его покинет, и стерва-сестра обязательно пройдётся по умственным способностям брата, высмеивая и притворно жалея Гермиону. А это было самым болезненным для Рона.

Тишина из расслабленной превращалась в неуютную. Откуда-то потянуло промозглой сыростью, и хотелось закутаться поплотнее, чтобы спрятаться от неё. Рон неловко поднялся, размял длинные ноги, поднял с земли кофту сестры и закутался. Но сесть обратно ему не дали близнецы. Непривычно молчаливые сначала, они переглянулись, и тут же один из них привычно подставил младшему брату подножку, тогда как второй – слегка подтолкнул. Рон замахал руками, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Кофта упала прямо в костёр и пыхнула жаром, мгновенно занявшись.

\- Что вы делаете, болваны? – заорал Рон, прыгая вокруг пламени и стараясь спасти горящую вещь. Он и не сомневался, что братья сделают виноватым именно его, и за сожжённую кофту он получит на орехи сначала от сестры, а потом и от матери.

А близнецы тем временем заняли отвоёванное у брата место. Гарри наблюдал, как пляшет вокруг костра Рон, и молчал. Лицо его не выглядело ни сонным, ни весёлым или злым – никаким, как маска, на которой художник пожалел нарисовать хоть какую-то эмоцию, вызванную этой шутливой потасовкой. В конце концов, Рон, поняв тщетность своих усилий, демонстративно отсел подальше, обхватив плечи озябшими ладонями.

Один из близнецов, Фред, будучи чуть бойчее брата, уселся вплотную к Гарри, обнимая того за плечи и укладывая вторую руку на острые колени, обтянутые потрёпанными джинсами. А другой, Джордж, тут же придвинулся со второй стороны, налегая грудью на тощее плечо друга. И они затараторили, распугивая притаившуюся тишину:  
\- Гарри…  
\- … друг…  
\- … ты всегда…  
\- … можешь…  
\- … положиться…  
\- … на нас…  
\- … в том числе…  
\- … и в личной жизни…  
\- … кто же…  
\- … как не мы…  
\- … умеет есть…  
\- … пирожные…  
\- … и целоваться…  
\- … подумай об этом…

Гарри выдавил из себя вымученную улыбку. Всерьёз близнецов он не воспринимал, а почти отрешённо подумал, что его неимоверно раздражает манера близнецов договаривать друг за другом. А ещё – все эти прикосновения, похлопывания и объятия, словно парни действительно хотят набиться в его спутники жизни. Но он точно знал, что они оба соперничают за внимание одной девушки – Анжелины Джонсон – и даже впервые в жизни пакостят друг другу. Но на людях они всё также остаются «не разлей вода». И даже… но об этом Гарри Поттер и думать не станет. Вот только и так понятно, почему Гермиона не составила компанию своей подруге по пути в замок, где могла бы беспрепятственно читать без угрозы для своих глаз, а торчит на опушке леса, пялится в книгу, в которой не перевернула ни одной страницы, и бросает странные взгляды на близнецов, думая, что никто в темноте этого не разглядит. Не разглядит – если не вырос в почти полной темноте чулана.

Но словно почувствовав её ревность, близнецы похлопали на прощание Гарри по плечам и отлипли, понимая, что только зря тратят свои шутки.

Ночь плавно, но настойчиво вступала в свои права. И вот уже люди у костра клюют носом, широко раскрывают глаза и что-то жуют, чтобы прогнать первый, но настойчивый сон.

\- С таким раскладом я скоро усну прямо тут, сидя на бревне, - Рон широко зевнул, даже не утруждая себя прикрыть рот ладонью. – Может, сыграем во что-нибудь или споём?

\- Только не в шахматы! – тут же ответил один из близнецов, Фред, зевая следом во весь рот, но в последний момент всё же прикрыв его провал ладонью.

\- Только не гимн Хогвартса! – в тон брату отозвался Джордж, сдерживая зевок, и все хохотнули.

\- Про котёл с чистой любовью я тоже петь не хочу, - отозвалась не без ехидцы Гермиона, с новым запалом листая книгу, впрочем, совсем без интереса. – Жуть какая! – сказала она, непонятно, что имея в виду: песню или книгу, но тут же пояснила: - Я теперь её без слёз слушать не могу.

Рон смущённо потупился, съёжился и старался казаться ещё незаметней, а близнецы снова рассмеялись. Не так давно они подлили одному из своих братьев, Перси, в суп экспериментальное зелье. Возможно, шутка и прошла бы без Рона, если бы ему не показалось, что суп в тарелке у брата вкуснее, чем в его собственной. И, конечно, он не отказал себе в удовольствии попробовать: а правда ли это так. Теперь вряд ли Рон мог вспомнить вкус того супа. Он помнил только следующие два часа, когда он распевал все известные ему песни и не мог остановиться. Весь его репертуар был почерпнут из того, что обычно звучало по волшебному радио в кухне, когда там творилось таинство кулинарии. Увы, но мать семейства Уизли была просто очарована Селестиной Уорбек, и именно её песни звучали чаще всего. Однако против богатого обертонами грудного контральто Селестины у шестого Уизли оказался дребезжащий дискант, характерный для младшего детского возраста, но никак не для молодого человека, голос которого ниже, по крайней мере, на пол октавы, чем у всех его сверстников. Рон до сих пор не мог забыть своего позора на «певческом поприще», тем более что «лебединой песней», которую он, разошедшись, адресовал любимой девушке, была выбрана песня про этот самый котёл. Его потуг, к сожалению, Гермиона не оценила и, один раз покритиковав исполнение самым жестоким образом, всё никак не давала забыть и после, постоянно напоминая в самый неподходящий момент.

\- Ну, если не в шахматы, тогда во что? – пробурчал Рон, побагровевший настолько, что это было заметно даже в неровном и красноватом свете костра. – Или, как обычно, в вашего «взрывного дурака»? Опять мухлевать будете?

\- Вы своим «дураком» лошадей распугаете, – подал голос Гарри, сдвигая брови. – Если так хочется играть, то поищите место подальше отсюда…

Близнецы переглянулись и, без слов уразумев знаки, покивали друг другу. При этом их глаза приобрели маслянистый лоск, который наблюдательный Гарри не пропустил.

\- Ну, раз делать нечего, - Джордж от души потянулся, закинув руки за голову и блаженно поскуливая, - то пошли-ка мы спать… разбудите в нашу очередь…

И рыжие устремились к палатке, на ходу переговариваясь и смеясь, но уже достаточно вяло. Гермиона терзала то ли книгу, то ли собственные глаза, но через несколько минут сухо попрощалась и тоже ушла спать в палатку.

Палатка была старой, ещё той, что пережила погром на Чемпионате Мира по квиддичу, но пока исправно служила. После ухода Гермионы Рон ещё больше нахохлился. Даже яркие волосы, казалось, немного поугасли и стали почти незаметными, бежевенькими.

Гарри смотрел на друга и тихо качал головой. Был ли смысл говорить, что он не верил в будущее Рона и Гермионы как пары? Младший Уизли, как был, так и остался простым компанейским парнем, шумным и говорливым. Да подчас мог ляпнуть какую-то глупость или, не подумав, вляпаться в дурную историю. Ему бы такую девчонку, как Лаванда Браун, такую же смешливую и шумную, а не Гермиону. Только Рон этого не замечал, а упорно цеплялся скорее за придуманный образ, чем за реального человека.

Гарри словно в ответ своим мыслям пожал плечами, вороша тонким прутиком поседевшие угли – он надеялся, что когда-нибудь прозрение у Рона наступит. Главное, чтобы это случилось не слишком поздно. Угли возмущённо стрельнули снопом искр и потемнели.

Гарри выкатил из огня готовую картофелину для Рона, который был вечно голоден.

Вот спрашивается, почему его друзья решили, что ему нужна компания? Ему хотелось побыть одному: только лес, стреноженные лошади и собственные мысли. А в результате что?

Вызваться-то вызвались, но всё же предпочитали спать в палатке или идти по направлению к старому замку, а значит, просто очищали свою, ещё не закостеневшую совесть. Вдруг нагрянут Пожиратели Смерти, а Гарри тут один, как перст: как же потом смотреть в глаза людям? И никого не заботит, что ему, Гарри, было важно увидеть улыбку на осунувшемся лице Хагрида, а не растрогать кумушек, показывая, какой же на самом деле он хороший друг. Только старина Рон, немного глупый, немного наивный, немного завистливый, готов разделить с ним эту ночь напополам. Если бы, в самом деле…

Рон, завидев любимое лакомство, тут же вскочил с бревна. Не дожидаясь, пока картошка остынет сама, он схватил горячую картофелину и, перекидывая с руки на руку, подул на неё. Затем, разломив пополам и не обращая внимания на сажу, откусил обжигающий бочок, прожевал, втягивая в себя воздух, и вдруг спросил:

\- Как ты думаешь, куда все Волан-де-Мортовские прихвостни подевались?

\- Кто его знает? – Гарри пожал плечами в ответ. – Были, были и пропали. Все… до единого…

Рон даже поёжился от холодной ярости, прозвучавшей в голосе друга. После плена он звучал только так – чуждо и страшно. Мадам Помфри, которая выхаживала пострадавшего Героя, так и не рискнула рассказать обо всём, что произошло с Поттером в волан-де-мортовских застенках. И Рон принялся оттирать запачканные руки об одежду, стараясь не думать об этом – мысль даже об одном часе там вызывала панический ужас. А ведь Гарри продержался два месяца…

\- А как ты думаешь, что стало со Снейпом? – Рон, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, так пытливо всматривался в лицо Гарри, будто ждал от него подтверждения смерти зельевара. Гарри горько усмехнулся и пожал плечами с покорной обречённостью:

\- Сгинул. Хоть ему и ничего не угрожало: вот сколько людей в его защиту высказывалось… раздумывают, как бы ему орден дать посмертно, но такой, который не жалко…

\- Перетопчется и без ордена, - пробурчал Рон, суровея на глазах. Это ему, Рону, должны дать орден, а не сальноволосому гаду, который затравливал их в школе. Но не дадут, полагая не без основания, хотя Уизли так и не считал, что тот, кто закончил битву через пять минут после начала и фактически переждал её в лазарете, ордена не заслужил. – Пусть, сволочь, скажет спасибо, что не именную камеру в Азкабане ему презентовали. А по-моему, он просто сбежал. Струсил и сбежал.

Гарри снова пожал плечами:

\- С чего бы ему сбегать? Не удивлюсь, если потом выяснится, что красноглазый маньяк на всех Пожирателей наложил какие-то проклятия, и они померли вслед за своим хозяином и гниют по буеракам.

В отличие от Рона Гарри помнил всю последнюю битву от начала до конца. Помнил горечь дыма, стелившегося по земле пушистыми клубами; помнил траву, красную от крови; помнил, чему удивлялся не раз, как прямо посреди поля боя цвёл белым кружевом какой-то кустарник, и от его насыщенного аромата тошнило, как и от всего остального. И все эти мелочи запомнились не потому, что Гарри Поттер обладал феноменальной памятью, а потому что кошмары не давали столь желанного забвения.

\- Так им и надо… а Снейпу – тем более. Сволочь из сволочей.

Гарри усмехнулся ещё горше, но не ответил. Разве стоило спорить с Роном и доказывать ему, что желать смерти кому-либо может лишь тот, кто никогда её не видел? Да и за что ненавидеть зельевара – Поттер мог многое рассказать о настоящей ненависти и о том, что для неё может послужить причиной. А Рон мог сколько угодно лелеять детскую обиду на строгого учителя, который придирался к качеству выполненного задания, и думать, что ненавидит Снейпа всей душой.

Младшему Уизли было и невдомёк, какие мысли обуревают его друга: он, озираясь по сторонам, достал из кармана мантии плоскую фляжку – запить картошку, отвинтил крышечку, принюхался и сделал из неё щедрый глоток, напоследок крякнув и выпучив глаза. Видно, содержимое было не сливочным пивом.

Но отдышавшись, он первым делом протянул фляжку Гарри.

\- Может, хлебнёшь? Лето в этом году такое промозглое, - пробормотал он, поёживаясь, и с надеждой глядя на друга. – Как никогда нужен допинг.

Гарри только сейчас почувствовал, что, невзирая на тёплую мантию, продрог, и с сомнением, но принял фляжку. Принюхался. Запах не слишком вдохновлял на дегустацию – пахло крепко заваренным чаем и медицинским спиртом, едким и ненатуральным. Гарри осторожно сделал глоток. Пищевод точно опалило: ком жара, зародившийся где-то под языком, тараном прошёлся сверху вниз и остановился в животе, распространяя приятное согревающее жжение. От неожиданности Гарри захлебнулся воздухом и просипел:

\- Ох, и пойло… на вкус, как из сгнивших носков… - хотя как раз вкуса на самом деле он и не почувствовал.

\- Да уж. Это Флетчер мне подогнал. Адская смесь. Вырубает на раз. Фред с Джорджем хотели на его базе какое-то зелье забабахать, но мать их поймала и забрала всё подчистую. Это всё, что осталось…

Рон картинно потряс фляжкой, в которой плескалось уже откровенно на дне, и погрустнел.

\- В палатке, правда, есть другая фляжка… с огневиски. У отца стащил сто лет назад. Будешь? – то ли Уизли так хотелось выпить, то ли огневиски было куда лучше на вкус, но рыжий сорвался с места, не дожидаясь ответа, и бодро поскакал по направлению к палатке.

\- Рон, - только и успел произнести Гарри ему вслед, как Уизли уже был возле палатки и отодвинул её полог. Тишину, прорезаемую фырканьем лошадей, звоном сбруи и тихим пением сверчков, потревожили совсем иные звуки: всхлипы, стоны, невнятные просьбы, произнесённые хриплым шепотом. Не надо было обладать выдающимся интеллектом, чтобы понять, что к чему. И судя по всему, даже до такого «мыслителя», как Рон, которому иногда приходилось по десять раз объяснять одно и то же, дошло сразу же. Ткань сама выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев парня, потому что вокруг снова всё стихло.

Рон вернулся к костру. Сам не похожий на себя: от оптимизма, пусть и наигранного, не осталось ничего, и в его руках было пусто. Гарри даже испугался, хотя раньше ему казалось, что он уже никогда не сможет почувствовать страха – его рыжий друг как-то сник и спал с лица. В глазах застыло пугающее выражение – наверное, такое можно увидеть на лице решившегося на хладнокровное убийство. Но Рон неловко мазнул себя по глазам, и глупая обида стёрла странное для простоватого лица выражение.

\- Ты как? – Гарри неловко похлопал друга по плечу и потянул к костру.

\- Переживу… - и Рон снова приложился к фляге с подарком Наземникуса Флетчера. – Мне нужно отлить…

Гарри кивнул – его лицо было слишком понимающим, словно говорящим: мол, я знаю, что на самом деле тебе не нужно ни в какой туалет, а просто хочется побыть самому.

«А ведь он знал…» - подумалось Рону. – «И ничего не сказал… а вот я бы…».

«Что сделал бы? Кричал бы направо и налево?» - спросила позёвывающая совесть. – «Но тут и говорить нечего. Всё показано наглядно…».

И Уизли, уже открывший рот, чтобы упрекнуть друга, снова его закрыл. Ведь, в общем-то, вина лежит не на Гарри, а проблема вовсе не в его молчании.

Полянка с костром и лошадьми осталась позади. Вначале Рону хотелось просто сесть под первым попавшимся кустом и побыть одному, заталкивая отчаянный крик внутрь, но тёмный лес словно тянул к себе. И Рон сам не заметил, как начал углубляться всё дальше и дальше.

В смятении чувств он не сразу понял, как оказался в чаще: и не сказать, что бежал, а вокруг только стены из высоких деревьев, смутно угадывающихся в почти полном мраке. И звуки совершенно другие: таинственные шорохи, будто бы кто-то ходил вокруг кругами, крики неизвестных птиц. И только далёкий волчий вой был знаком. Куда дальше?

Рон обернулся и пошёл туда, откуда, как ему казалось, он появился. Но тёмная чаща не спешила выпускать его наружу: под ноги то и дело попадались рытвинки и ямки, а разросшийся подлесок цепко хватался за штаны. И что странно: даже признаков полянки не было. Рон прислушивался к зыбкой лесной тишине, надеясь уловить звон сбруи или лошадиное ржание, но не смог. Он бы и хотел покричать, позвать на помощь, но в памяти всплывали рассказы Чарли о страшных чудовищах, населяющих Запретный Лес. Одно дело проплутать ночь по чаще, а наутро вернуться обратно, а совсем другое – закончить свои дни в желудке неизвестной твари.

Поэтому Уизли продолжил свой путь молча, про себя умоляя Моргану-заступницу о милости. Но Моргана то ли оказывала свои милости не просто так, то ли может, спала в своём ведьмовском замке, потому что вокруг всё оставалось таким же: тёмным и пугающим. Идти в полной тьме, когда голову не туманят горькие мысли, оказалось сложно. Пару раз споткнувшись и чуть не сверзившись в яму, оставленную вывороченным деревом, Рон, не думая больше ни о чём, громко выругался. Выругался и зажал рот ладонями, будто надеясь удержать уже сорвавшиеся с губ слова. Словно издеваясь, нецензурную фразу подхватило эхо. Молодой человек испуганно присел, вслушиваясь в несущуюся со всех сторон брань.

Сердце тяжёлым молотом билось о рёбра, лесная подстилка под задом оказалась неприятно влажной и удушливо пахла грибами. Рон, придерживаясь за близстоящее дерево, медленно поднялся на ноги, почти полностью превратившись в слух. Он был готов при малейшем шорохе взобраться на это дерево и просидеть до самого утра. Но это оставлялось на самый крайний случай.

Рон уже видел, как по тёмным стволам движутся мохнатые паучьи лапки, в таинственных звуках леса чудилось пощёлкивание огромных жвал, а в промежутках между сплетённых веток кустарника мерцали голодным блеском фасеточные глаза. Но секунды перетекали в минуты, а пауки, которые казались такими реальными, не торопились нападать.

Удивительно, однако ему вдруг показалось, что в лесу, немного впереди того места, где он стоял, посветлело. Не так, конечно, как в непролазную чащу попадает луч солнца, но тоже вполне заметно.

«Кажется, Моргана всё же милостива ко мне сегодня», - облегчённо выдохнул парень, понимая, что его испуганное сознание подкинуло ему картинки его самых потаённых страхов, и поспешил на свет. Однако пройдя всего несколько футов крайне ухабистого бездорожья, Рон понял свою ошибку. Сложно было признать в приятном, чуть голубоватом свете отблески искомого костра.

И вот тут бы ему повернуть назад, пока не стало поздно, но извечная уизлевская манера сначала пойти и вляпаться, а потом подключать мозги и выбираться, проявилась и здесь. Рон достал палочку из заднего кармана брюк, куда засунул её, чтобы не потерять, если придётся лезть на дерево, и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, начал красться на свет, но уже гораздо медленнее. Нельзя сказать, что он не знал, что в данном случае поступает, как кошка, которую любопытство погубило раз и навсегда, но, в конце концов, он – условно совершеннолетний маг. И далеко не такое уж беспомощное существо, как считают многие.

«… как считает Гермиона…» - уточнило расхрабрившееся сознание, когда мгновенно повлажневшие ладони почти срослись с волшебной палочкой.

В таком лесу, как Запретный, где деревья стоят плотной стеной, разглядеть что-либо можно было только с совсем близкого расстояния, так что Рону не пришлось долго петлять в поисках источника загадочного огонька. Всего дюжина мелких шажков, и он вышел на круглую полянку, гладкую как девичье колено. Ровно посередине её росло огромное дерево. Здесь, в лесу возле Хогвартса, деревья-великаны – не редкость, но в этом исполине было что-то такое, что хотелось припасть к его корням, бугрящимся толстыми змеями вокруг мощного ствола, и отдавать почести, как некоему божеству. Могучие ветви причудливо изогнутыми крючьями держались за бархатное полотно небес, ствол, казалось, сплетался из нескольких поменьше, но примечательнее всего были мелкие цветы, которыми дерево было усыпано чаще, чем небо звёздами.

«Тоже мне невидаль!» - мог бы заявить любой, кто не видел этого чуда своими глазами: покрытое цветами дерево светилось и переливалось магическими огнями, свечение которых то внезапно вспыхивало, то понемногу угасало, но тем не менее, свет его не исчезал полностью. Аромат чего-то экзотического, но невероятно притягательного витал в воздухе.

Рон расслабился, привычно подумав, что Гермионе, наверняка, понравилась бы ветка с такого дерева. Но тут на полянку ступила Она, и в голове Уизли исчезли мысли обо всём: и о предательнице Гермионе, и о собственной безопасности.

Рон не видел, откуда Она появилась – просто в какой-то момент возникла рядом с деревом – а он не мог оторвать от Неё глаз. Даже самый неискушённый наблюдатель не мог заподозрить в Ней представителя рода человеческого. Живое воплощение красоты и магии: тонкую, как стебелёк, фигурку венчала изящная головка с локонами цвета лунного сияния, а искорки магии то и дело окутывали Её тонким полупрозрачным плащом. Под лёгкой поступью не приминалась ни одна травинка, а опадающие с дерева лепестки так и роились вокруг Неё светящимися снежинками. Она сделала ещё несколько шагов и замерла, поднимая невероятной красоты лицо к ночному небу. Рон до того засмотрелся, что, когда зазвучала её песня, не смог понять, кто же издаёт такие волшебные звуки.

Песня, казалось, разбудила дремлющий лес: ветер зашевелил кроны вековых деревьев, смахивая с них молодую листву, ночные птицы подхватили мелодию и запели её на свой лад, и даже скрип трухлявых стволов, чудилось, аккомпанировал загадочной певунье.

Рон почувствовал, как и его самого затягивает волшебная песня. Словно он – не чужак здесь, а часть этого леса, древнего, как магия. Слова забытого языка притягивали, манили своей непознанной глубиной. Разве можно было сопротивляться чему-то настолько совершенному? Настолько чистому и трепетному? Настолько прекрасному, что внутри всё поёт вместе с Ней?

И, не думая ни о чём, Рон вышел на полянку. Не таясь и не обращая внимания на хрустящие под ногами ветки, он шёл напролом, навстречу дивной красавице. А о палочке, выскользнувшей из ослабевших пальцев, он даже не вспомнил.

На миг волшебство куда-то пропало, Рон вздрогнул, будто бы проснувшись, и огляделся: в траве кто-то копошился, из-за кустов и деревьев на него смотрели странные создания. Таких парень никогда не видел: ни в старых фолиантах, так часто подсовываемых ему Гермионой, ни в комиксах, которыми была захламлена его комната в «Норе». На какой-то миг страх вернулся.

По поляне пронёсся шепоток: «человек… человек… человек» на разные голоса, а Она вдруг мелодично рассмеялась и сама шагнула навстречу, протягивая к нему руки.

Рон осоловело моргнул и расплылся в улыбке: голова закружилась от дивного виденья, источающего какую-то потустороннюю чувственность, и он, не задумываясь, и ощущая прилив трепещущего возбуждения, протянул руки к Ней.

Какой была Её кожа на ощупь, он даже не заметил – чувство невообразимого восторга стёрло остатки мыслей. Рон обнял хрупкую девичью фигурку, прижимаясь к шее губами и не ощущая привычного пульса – только колючие искорки магии щекотали ему губы. Она рассмеялась в ответ, ловко выскользнула из объятий и увлекла парня, который так и норовил прижаться, в танец. Рон запрокинул голову к подглядывающей Луне, захохотал, как безумный, и скользнул по траве, сминая её зелёный бархат неумелыми шагами.

Странные существа водили хороводы по краям полянки, а облетающие лепестки усеивали всё вокруг светящимся покрывалом.

Счастье – вот что чувствовал Рон, стискивая вполне материальные ладошки своей партнёрши и глядя ей в глаза. Такого он ещё никогда не ощущал: ни летая на «Молнии», ни забивая свой первый гол, ни получая первый заслуженный балл. Счастье. Безоблачное и безудержное.

Качаясь на волнах его, он не сразу понял, что музыка постепенно стихает, а новые шепотки: «пора… пора… пора…» куда-то торопят. Певунья в последний раз улыбнулась, слегка виновато, коснулась его щеки губами и побежала прочь, по-прежнему почти не касаясь земли. Пара шагов – и Она растворилась в глубинах мрачного леса.

\- Постой! – крикнул ещё не пришедший в себя Рон и, не разбирая дороги, бросился за Ней. Тьма навалилась внезапно: после огней на полянке под сенью деревьев ничего не было видно. Он то и дело натыкался на поваленные стволы, проваливался в невидимые ямы и рытвины, но упрямо продолжал преследовать певунью.

Выбиваясь из сил, он краем глаза заметил, как что-то светящееся юркнуло под холм, на мгновение обозначив тёмный провал чьей-то норы.

«А вдруг там Акромантулы?», - ещё мелькнула здравая мысль, но Рон вместо того, чтобы искать выход из чащи, смело вошёл в тёмный портал, решив, что магическое существо не станет соваться к паукам. А рядом не было никого, кто поставил бы под сомнение спорные умозаключения молодого человека.


	2. Chapter 2

Темнота внутри казалась ещё гуще, хотя до этого Рон думал, что темнее и быть не может. Он не видел не только, куда идти, но и собственных рук, одну из которых он вытянул вперёд, чтобы в случае чего не разбить собственную голову, а второй – придерживался за стены. О том, что под ногами может оказаться провал, или он может напороться на какую-нибудь ловушку, он предпочитал даже не думать. Эйфория всё ещё будоражила кровь, толкая на глупейшие, по своей сути, поступки.

Идти пришлось долго: Рону казалось, что эта темнота не имеет конца и края, а запах плесени пропитал её насквозь. И тишина. Только шаркающие шаги самого Уизли нарушали полное безмолвие, царящее здесь.

Рон не задумывался, как далеко он углубился под землю, но вдруг заметил, что тьма стала понемногу рассеиваться: сначала он увидел свою вытянутую руку до самых пальцев, затем стал различать неровности окружающих его стен. Вместе с тем он заметил, как просто затхлый воздух подземелья стал наполняться запахами дыма. Не гарью, а приятным, слегка смолистым запахом, какой бывает от хорошо растопленного камина.

«Значит, это не паучье логово!» - обрадовался Рон и с удвоенными силами пошагал вперёд. Теперь света хватало идти, не трогая склизкие стены тоннеля и не нащупывая носком ботинка неровности пола, но его всё же было недостаточно, чтобы заметить тонкую линию по периметру хода, прочерченную чем-то смолисто-чёрным. Стоило лишь её перешагнуть, как, громыхая и скрежеща, позади упала решётка, отрезая нечаянно забредшего путника от верного выхода.

Лязг ржавого железа прозвучал настолько оглушительно, что Рон подскочил на месте, а потом, по-заячьи выбрасывая длинные ноги, метнулся в сторону, прижался к стене влажной от выступившего пота спиной и замер, тяжело дыша. Радужные перспективы провести эту ночь с прекрасной незнакомкой и до того больше походили на несбыточное желание, а сейчас и вовсе лопнули, как мыльный пузырь. Да только возвращаться теперь было некуда: Рон несколько раз похлопал себя по всем карманам, в надежде всё же отыскать куда-то запропастившуюся палочку, но она не находилась, а без магии поднять решётку из прутьев толщиной с Ронов большой палец, он бы не смог.

Поэтому воззвав к милости Мерлина и Морганы, Рон двинулся вперёд, к неизвестному, поминутно останавливаясь и испуганно озираясь. Напряжение не отпускало – вместо приятной расслабленности и эйфории он чувствовал, как его колотит нервная дрожь. Из-за этого тоннель казался бесконечным. И вдруг его пронзила мысль, которая до этого почему-то на ум не приходила: он же может аппарировать! Рон обругал сам себя, улыбаясь внезапной идее, почему эта счастливая мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше – ему бы не пришлось столько топать по мрачному подземелью!

С трудом сконцентрировавшись на точке, куда хотел бы попасть, – а он выбрал для этих целей Хогсмид – парень крутанулся вокруг своей оси, по привычке зажмурившись. В ушах, как обычно, зашумело, но вот давящего ощущения не появилось. Рон открыл глаза, почесал в затылке и попробовал ещё раз. Потом ещё раз. И ещё.

Раз на десятый он был вынужден признать, что по непонятной причине мерзкое подземелье его не отпускает, а порт-ключ, хотя бы до родной Норы, пока оставался дорогим удовольствием. И как всё дорогое – недоступным. От злости и отчаяния, что вместо уюта Хогсмида он вынужден торчать в сыром тоннеле – по чьей вине, совесть предпочла промолчать – Рон с размаху пнул неровную стену. И ещё раз, пока не почувствовал боль в ушибленном пальце. Тогда он тихо сполз вниз по стенке, стискивая зубы, чтобы не завыть голодным оборотнем, и вытер с глаз набежавшие слёзы.

Вот только от сидения на полу ничего не менялось: воздух всё так же благоухал плесенью и хвоей, и капли влаги по-прежнему падали за шиворот с потолка, невидимого в этом тусклом освещении. Рон поднялся и побрёл дальше, немного припадая на отбитую ногу.

Вскоре на его пути появилась первая развилка. Он остановился, в нерешительности переводя взгляд с одного проёма на второй. Два хода, как два светящихся глаза, смотрели на него из густого сумрака. И Рон задумался, куда же ему теперь. Понятное дело, лесной красавицей здесь и не пахло, и вообще была ли та светящаяся фигура ею, Уизли засомневался. Теперь. Но с другой стороны – даже ему было очевидно, что правый «глаз» мерцал чуть ярче. «Наверное, там люди ближе…» - решил Рон, сворачивая в правый тоннель.

Путь оказался коротким. Сначала свет стал ещё ярче. Не мудрено: на стенах в проржавевших креплениях жарко полыхали факелы, по всем признакам – магические. Рон обрадовался и прибавил шагу, в надежде поскорее выбраться из тоннеля. Он уже мысленно составлял покаянную речь о том, как нечаянно заглянул на огонёк к совершенно незнакомым людям. Мать не раз ругала его и близнецов, вталкивая в их рыжие головы одну прописную истину: нельзя вламываться в дом к волшебникам без приглашения – это неприлично. Рон это помнил, но вот объяснения, почему это неприлично, пропустил – уж больно вкусная запеканка стояла тогда перед его носом. А в их семье не стоило шевелить мозгами во время еды – так, гляди, и еда закончится: ртов в семействе Уизли всегда было много. Можно даже было сказать, что Уизли только на детей и богаты. Поэтому Рон и терялся, какую же причину своего появления озвучить: заблудился или придумать ещё что-нибудь, за что хозяева этого подземелья рассердятся на него меньше. Но от волнения мысли путались, и Рон был даже уверен, что спроси его сейчас о чём-либо, и он ничего не сможет выдавить, кроме невнятного блеянья. Но он всё шёл, а люди так и не появлялись.

Затхлый воздух подземелья стал свежее, и что-то такое знакомое и неприятное проскальзывало в нём. Но Рон, потянув носом, лишь пробормотал: «Ну, и вонища! Крыс они тут травили, что ли?». На его бормотание никто, естественно, не ответил.

Коридор резко повернул и закончился огромной дубовой дверью с позеленевшими от времени бронзовыми петлями, и Рон, уже почти настроившийся на позитивный лад и приготовивший дежурную улыбку, толкнул дверь и смело вошёл в комнату.

Моргнул, чтобы привыкнуть к внезапно яркому свету. А, осмотревшись, попятился. Улыбка сначала превратилась в оскал, а потом и вовсе сошла, обнажая открытый в ужасе рот, пальцы заскребли по полотну дубовой двери. Затем, заорав во всё горло, Рон, наконец-то, дёрнул массивную ручку на себя и выбежал обратно, в темноту.

То же расстояние, что он прошёл, как ему казалось, за две четверти часа, на этот раз было преодолено за рекордные минуты полторы – не больше: в этом он мог даже поклясться кому угодно.

Рон добежал до развилки, остановился, шумно дыша, и согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени. Левый бок немилосердно кололо, а внутри всё переворачивалось от пережитого.

«Скорее, скорее отсюда!» - подстёгивало его очнувшееся сознание и он, ещё не отдышавшись до конца, свернул в левый тоннель, надеясь, что этот путь не приведёт его к той же комнате. Какой, он даже не уловил, потому что всё, что он успел заметить, была клетка, где на ржавых крючьях в позе звезды висело человеческое тело. И всё бы ничего, если бы густо поросший чёрными волосами живот не разделяла бледно-розовая полоса, из которой во все стороны змеями расползались пульсирующие внутренности, развешанные, как гирлянды на рождественской ели…

Мысли так и норовили нарисовать картинку, где место не совсем целого человека занимает он, Рон, но огромными усилиями он гнал их от себя – так и до сердечного приступа довести себя недолго. Наоборот, уговаривал себя парень – он ни в чём не виноват, а значит, расчленять его, собственно, не за что. Только совесть была с ним в корне не согласна, и то и дело подкидывала провинности и дела, за которые, конечно, его бы никто не расчленил, но выпороли бы знатно.

И всё же, кого-то напоминал этот расчленённый человек. Было что-то такое знакомое в наклонённой голове, в крупных, густо поросших волосами руках, но возвращаться назад, чтобы рассмотреть страдальца поближе, парень не горел желаньем. А видеть ещё раз что-то подобное – тем более.

Коридор несколько раз поворачивал, петляя, как след змеи на песке. И снова заканчивался дверью. В этот раз Рон не торопился входить. Сначала он просто толкнул дверь плечом и, когда она поддалась, осторожно заглянул внутрь, надеясь, что за ней будет обычная лестница, а там уже и холл, гостиная, да хоть что-то, лишь бы выбраться, наконец, из этого страшного места. Но чуда не случилось, и Рон отпрянул от двери, затыкая рот кулаками.

И если в той, первой комнате, клетка была всего одна, то эта казалась забитой ими полностью. Увидеть, кто в них сидит, он не успел, но даже из коридора было слышно копошение, всхлипы и стоны.

Мысли истошно заметались, словно попытались вырваться наружу сквозь черепную коробку, отчего Рону показалось, что его голова гудит как набат. «Что делать? Палочки нет… вернуться нельзя… на помощь не позовёшь… перенестись не получается… что же делать?..».

Ещё немного – и вместо решения проблемы он вот-вот забьётся в истерике. Рон откинул голову на стену, которую подпирал спиной, и размеренно задышал: вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Сердце, трепыхавшееся по ощущениям уже где-то у горла, понемногу успокаивалось, но поселившийся холод в груди так никуда и не делся. По спине маршировали когорты «мурашек», напирая друг на друга. Но сейчас, когда думать за него было некому: и Гермиона, и Гарри остались где-то там, на опушке многовекового леса, Рон отчётливо понял, что путь у него только один – сквозь комнату с клетками, и лучше, если он не будет затягивать это путешествие. Мало ли кто придёт проверить своих пленников, а доказывать, что он – не сбежавший из клетки, или становиться невольным свидетелем чьих-то злодеяний не хотелось. Каким бы наивным Рон ни бывал иногда, но верить, что преступник погладит его по голове за пребывание в его подвале, мог только клинический идиот.

Несколько раз выдохнув и собравшись, Рон всё же вернулся к двери. Руки немилосердно тряслись, как и поджилки на ногах. От осознания, что ему сейчас нужно сделать, внутри всё сжалось.

Он заглянул в комнату, стараясь не рассматривать пациентов неизвестного мясника, и, не заметив никого около клетей, опустил голову и быстрым шагом направился к ближайшему порталу двери. Ему это почти удалось. Почти, потому что в самый последний момент, когда он уже был готов шагнуть за порог, громкий всхлип раздался над самым ухом. И Рон инстинктивно поднял голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с тем, кто был по ту сторону решётки. Парень едва сдержал крик.

На него с едва скрытым страхом смотрела человеческая голова. Сомнений не было: на стеклянной подставке возлежала голова профессора Снейпа, отделённая от тела, зависшего рядом, и смотрела прямо на него. И вроде бы Рон помнил, что голова, отделённая от тела – это однозначная смерть, но глядя, как голова зельевара моргает – получалось, что нет.

Тело профессора соединялось с головой трубками трахеи, вен и нервов. Не было никаких крючьев, пик или цепей. Крови – и той не было: все срезы были похожи на анатомический муляж, если бы сквозь стенки сосудов не пульсировали в такт сердцебиению. Казалось, что тот, кто так мучил зельевара, старался не причинять ему лишней боли. Зависшее тело то вздрагивало, то шевелило пальцами, с которых до сих пор не сошли следы реактивов. А голова вполне осмысленно, хоть и крайне удивлённо, взирала на своего бывшего студента. А потом раскрыла бледные губы и просипела:

\- Беги, идиот…

Рон очнулся от шока, завертел головой по сторонам, будто бы не помнил, откуда пришёл, и бросился к выходу.

Но было уже поздно. Уизли замер, тонко запищав на одной ноте, и заметался в поисках укрытия. Тот, кто стоял в дверном проёме, вызывал в нём панический ужас уже самим фактом своего присутствия. Не найдя ничего подходящего, а внутрь клеток он не полез бы и в самом крайнем случае, Рон прижался спиной к стене между ними и затих. Слезящиеся глаза смотрели только на перекрытый выход.

Дверной проём был занят кем-то, по очертанию фигуры похожим на человека. Но как только пламя факелов осветило лицо вошедшего, как Рон понял: ужаснее этого существа он ещё не видел ничего. И вроде бы фигура тонкая, жилистая, и рост человеческий, даже, можно сказать, невысокий. А веяло от него жутью и чем-то похожим на обещание страданий. Настоящих страданий – с неизбежной смертью в конце.

Фигура в дверном проёме шагнула вперёд, словно перетекла из одного положения в другое.

\- Я и не знал, что у нас гости, - почти прошептал вошедший. Возня в клетках тут же стихла, будто бы голос пришедшего парализовывал подобно взгляду василиска.

Рон старался не смотреть в лицо хозяину подземелья, потому что боялся, что на этот раз чего-то не удержит: или крик, или содержимое мочевого пузыря. К вполне человеческой фигуре давалось лицо невиданного монстра: вместо гладкой человеческой кожи – крупная тёмная чешуя, поблёскивающая зеркальцами в свете магических факелов. Миндалевидный разрез глаз можно было бы считать красивым, но отливающая алым и золотом радужка навевала неприятные мысли о змеях и Волан-де-Морте, а шишковатые наросты на тяжёлых надбровных дугах придавали грозный вид. Вместо волос гладкую голову украшал, если так можно было сказать, невысокий костяной гребень, а на лбу изгибались несколько толстых рогов.

\- Ну, что же ты молчишь? – существо улыбнулось, растягивая чёрные губы и обнажая ряды треугольных зубов, на фоне которых особо выделялись два клыка, остротой соперничающие со сталью.

\- З-з-з-здрав-в-в-вствуйте, - с усилием выдавил из себя Рон и сделал несколько широких шагов навстречу. Не потому, что он был храбрецом – нет, подобным не страдал. Он сделал это совершенно бездумно, машинально, как и большую часть всего, что делали настоящие гриффиндорцы. Рон хотел ещё представиться, как положено по правилам приличия, но предательское горло больше не желало выдавать ни звука.

Монстр тихо рассмеялся и, глядя куда-то парню за спину, добавил:  
\- Вот учись, Люциус, как надо. Говорят только тогда, когда попросят.

От такой похвалы рубашка тут же прилипла к спине, а Рон натужно сглотнул, вытер лоб дрожащими пальцами и обернулся, уже подозревая, кто там за спиной – уж больно характерное имя назвал страшный хозяин.

И понял, что ошибаться иногда лучше, чем знать правду: в соседней от Снейпа клетке сидел Люциус Малфой. От воспеваемой поклонниками красоты не осталось ничего: роскошные волосы обкромсали клочьями, худое лицо обезображивала загнанная гримаса. А украшения, которыми так щеголял Малфой, заменил… «колумбийский галстук». Вид окровавленного языка, висящего из разреза на шее в окружении свернувшейся крови, добил парня, и тот со стыдом заметил, как намокают штаны, и резкий запах наполняет и так не ароматный воздух.

\- Интересно, - пробормотал монстр, не отводя внимательных глаз от Рона, - это от радости встречи с Люциусом, или от мысли, что ты сам можешь оказаться его соседом?..

Ослабевшие в раз колени отказались держать слишком тяжёлое для них тело, и Рон с размаху бухнулся на колени, попадая ими в вонючую лужу, сложил руки в умоляющем жесте и пополз к монстру, стараясь обхватить его колени.

\- Не-е-е-ет, - завыл он, вцепляясь в брюки монстра, - я же ни в чём не виноват… за что?..

Слёзы и сопли хлынули потоком. Рон причитал, размазывая эти субстанции по одежде хозяина, глухо выкрикивая какие-то оправдания.

Его оттолкнули легко, будто играючи, но этого хватило, чтобы парня отбросило на клетку позади него. И, не сдерживаясь, он истошно заорал, когда не менее десятка рук вцепились в его одежду и словно пригвоздили к прутьям. Уже представляя, как сейчас монстр вынет огромный, зеркально блестящий нож и, плотоядно скалясь, начнёт вспарывать ему живот, Рон обречённо взвыл и начал извиваться, пытаясь вырваться. Но никто никакого ножа не достал. Монстр с печальной улыбкой пожурил кого-то пальцем:

\- Земни, отпусти нашего гостя.

Рон сглотнул – от ногтя на пальце существа осталась лишь тёмная лунка. Не хотелось думать о причинах, почему его не стало, но у страха были такие большие глаза, что парень почти увидел картинку, как это существо кого-то мучило и так увлеклось, что не заметило, как вырвало даже собственный ноготь. А может, там были двухдюймовые когти?

Тот, кого назвали Земни, оказался на диво послушным. Почувствовав свободу, Рон отпрыгнул в сторону и, оглянувшись на названного, попятился к когда-то покинутой стенке. Хорошо, что мочевой пузырь был уже пуст.

То, что сидело за решёткой, и живым признавать было странно. Странно и страшно. Всё маленькое тельце, которое не скрывала одежда, потому что её и не было, покрывали руки. Длинные и короткие, они торчали из плечей, шеи, живота, груди и даже из макушки с прилизанными волосёнками.

Ладно – извлечённые внутренности, ладно – живая голова отдельно от тела, но это… даже будучи волшебником, Рон и не предполагал, что такое возможно сделать с человеком. Его фантазия перед таким попросту пасовала.

\- Красавчик, правда? – в голосе монстра не звучало ни капли издёвки, словно он так и считал на самом деле. Рон поймал себя на мысли, что чересчур долго пялится на уродца, который отвернулся от них к стене и что-то перебирал, складывал и раскладывал на полу клетки, как ребёнок, который играет блестящими камушками. Странно было видеть, как он пользуется сразу то шестью, то четырьмя руками.

Понимая, что хозяин дома ждёт его ответа, Рон неуверенно кивнул и только теперь почувствовал вонь, исходящую от его штанов, и то, как они неприятно липнут к ногам. И почему-то это стало сильнее ужаса, который заставлял мелкие волоски по телу подниматься дыбом. Рон поморщился, стряхивая с ботинок вонючие капли.

\- Я кажется забылся… прошу меня извинить, - слегка поклонилось существо, по-прежнему не меняя мимики на колоритном лице. И только светящиеся глаза говорили, что это не маггловская заводная кукла, а реально существующее чудовище. – Пойдём со мной.

Это было почти счастье – покинуть жуткое подземелье. Но Рон не обманывался гостеприимством монстра. От страха едва переставляя тяжёлые ноги, Уизли побрёл за хозяином дома, надеясь, что самое худшее уже позади. И на самом деле он находится не в доме, затерянном в глубине леса. Если отбросить всё виденное в подземельях, то лестница вполне сойдёт за Хогвартскую, а спина монстра – за тылы какого-то из его одноклассников. Того же Симуса. У него точно также качаются при ходьбе бёдра и движутся ягодицы. Только, кажется, у хозяина дома было что-то лишнее на копчике, похожее на коротенький хвостик, который по-собачьи вилял сам собой.

Наверху всё оказалось на удивление обычным. Простая комната, без изысков, но и не бедняцкая берлога. Тёмное дерево панелей, полосатые обои, добротная мебель – классический британский стиль.

Ванная комната, куда парня отправил радушный хозяин, тоже ничем от раннее виденных не отличалась – бронза, пушистые полотенца и чугунная ванна на когтистых лапах. В Норе такой, конечно, не было, да собственно, кроме тазика, там никакой не было, но и до ванны старост Хогвартса было ещё далеко. Зеркала не тревожили напрасной болтовнёй, а полки ломились от ароматных притираний, шампуней и пен. Пока ванна была предоставлена в его пользование, Рон успел перенюхать большую часть красочных пузырьков. А некоторые колбочки немного и опорожнить, поэтому воду покрывала высокая шапка радужной пены, а по телу скользило мыло с ароматом, нотки которого Рон ощущал после того, как по коридору школы продефилировал младший Хорёк.

Горячая вода быстро привела парня в обычное состояние. Конечно, мыслительный процесс – это всегда был не его конёк – он привык прислушиваться к Гермиониным рассуждениям, но в уютной тишине думалось, на удивление, хорошо. И выводы, сделанные где-то между мягкими движениями мочалки и пушистой мягкостью полотенца, обнадёживали: если хозяин этого дома хотел его посадить в клетку и поиздеваться, то не стал бы расщедриваться на ванну. Которая, к слову, больше напоминала хозяйскую.

К монстру Рон выходил почти спокойный. Возможно, если бы пришлось на чистое тело натягивать… его несвежие одежды, то такого состояния души точно бы не было, но стёганый атласный халат с вышитыми журавлями на спине давал приятное ощущение защищённости и какой-то значимости, словно он – долгожданный и важный гость. В глубине что-то всё равно противно ёкало, даже невзирая на позитивное мышление, но руки почти не тряслись, и сведённое судорогой лицо уже могло изобразить нечто похожее на вежливую улыбку.

Пугающее до чёртиков существо уже сидело за накрытым столом и что-то прихлёбывало из бокала. А на столе… Рон облизнулся. Извечный Уизлевский аппетит никуда не делся, только затаился на время стресса. А теперь, учуяв ароматы еды, разгулялся не на шутку.

Заслышав страдальческие рулады Ронового желудка, монстр жестом пригласил за стол, и не думая скрыть понимающую усмешку. И оголодавший парень, даже не подумав, что в доме, по крайней мере, недруга лучше не есть и не пить, тут же принялся накладывать в тарелку всё, до чего мог дотянуться. И, конечно, такая малость, как радушный хозяин, который только пил, но не взял в рот ни крошки, ускользнула от его внимания.

Еда оказалась потрясающей, и Рон настолько увлёкся, что тишину комнаты нарушали только звуки его жадного поглощения пищи: сёрбанье, чавканье и хруст сдавшихся под напором мощных челюстей косточек. Но как только первый голод был утолён, Уизли вспомнил о манерах и даже уложил себе на колени салфетку. Монстр сидел напротив, загадочно улыбался чему-то своему и крутил в руках бокал, больше занимая руки, чем дегустируя его содержимое. Жидкость мягко перетекала по бокалу и оставляла за собой густые потёки на хрустальных стенках. Рон поймал себя на мысли, что эти неторопливые колыхания будто завораживают его.

\- Может быть, вина? – предложил монстр, заметив пристальное внимание своего гостя. Рон заколебался: во-первых, он предпочитал другие напитки – попроще. Вроде огневиски или пойла Флетчера, которое вообще не понятно, куда отнести. Во-вторых, надо же узнать, почему вино называют напитком аристократов. Ну а, в-третьих, это всё-таки алкоголь и напиваться в обществе существа, намерения которого неизвестны – сущая глупость. Но обижать хозяина не хотелось, а тем более – злить его. Поэтому Рон кивнул, даже выдавив из себя протокольное:  
\- Если вас не затруднит…

Монстр коротко рассмеялся, обнажая белоснежный зубной ряд, и, поднявшись, лично наполнил бокал гостя. Рон выпил всё одним махом, на всякий случай, задерживая дыхание. Но эффекта тарана, бьющего под рёбра, не ощущалось: скорее что-то тёплое мягко покатилось по пищеводу вниз, оставляя во рту приятную терпкость.

\- Так вино не пьют, - усмехнулся монстр, - его нужно смаковать.

И Рону налили второй бокал. На этот раз он цедил вино неторопливо, прокатывая под языком и глубоко вдыхая после каждого глотка. Вскоре в голове приятно шумело, хозяин-монстр казался родным и забавным, а его шутки – весёлыми.

И Рон, слегка позабыв, где он и с кем, вдруг брякнул:  
\- Не понимаю я только одного. Вот ты – нормальный парень, а живёшь сам в какой-то глуши…

Как оказалось, шишковатые наросты монстра на месте, где у обычного человека брови, были весьма подвижны, а на жутковатой физиономии хозяина смотрелись так комично, что Рон свалился под стол, оглушительно хохоча и хлопая ладонью по ковру. Отсмеявшись, он едва взобрался обратно на стул – комната плыла в его глазах – и снова отхлебнул из бокала.

\- Я и не подозревал, что у тебя плохое зрение: мне с моей внешностью в большом мире делать нечего… а создавать из своего появления шоу и собирать на улице аншлаги – это не для меня.

Увы, такт Рона, в отличие от самого парня, на свет никогда не рождался либо же просто умер ещё во младенчестве.

\- А это у тебя… - Уизли покрутил рукой, примерно обводя контур своего лица, - от природы или случайное магическое несчастье?

Хозяин опасно сузил глаза: красного в их цвете стало больше, но терпеливо, хотя и с едва скрываемым раздражением, ответил:

\- Случайностью я бы это не назвал… скорее – закономерностью. А знаешь, отчего случаются эти закономерности, мой любопытный друг?

Отчего-то даже сквозь хмель, туманящий мозги, Рону показалось, что он совершил какую-то ошибку, но всё же он кивнул, уже чувствуя, как мелкие волоски на теле становятся дыбом.

\- А случаются они, когда тебя, маленького и глупого, заставляют участвовать в войне, где уже сложили голову люди гораздо более умные и зрелые!

В вещах, в которых присутствовала хотя бы толика намёков или недосказанности, Рон не разбирался совсем, поэтому он выдал многозначительное:  
\- Э-э-э! – и пожал плечами.

Должно быть, именно этот равнодушный жест и разозлил монстра окончательно. Вот он ещё сидел за столом и вертел бокал, а вот уже – навис над Роном и, вцепившись неожиданно сильными пальцами в кисть Роновой руки, потянул его вон из уютного стула.

\- Любопытство должно быть вознаграждено, не находишь? – прошипело существо, и парень почувствовал, как приятное опьянение исчезает, растворяется под гнётом липкого, тошнотворного ужаса.

Дорога вниз запомнилась Рону, как пронизывающий его ступни холод, боль в сдавливаемой руке и неожиданно неповоротливое, враз ослабевшее, тело, на передвижение которого и уходили все его силы. Снова подземелья, снова клетки, снова картинки из ожившего ночного кошмара.

\- Не надо! – скулил на одной ноте Уизли, придерживая повлажневшей рукой подол халата, который распахнулся и норовил совсем сползти с юношеского тела. – Я буду послушный!..

\- Заткнись! – рыкнул монстр, выволакивая его ровно на середину помещения. Рон сполз на колени, целуя не отпускающую его руку и елозя второй ладонью по всему телу существа. – Ты хотел узнать мою историю? Вот она – в картинках! Наслаждайся!

Парень уже не обращал внимания на то, что почти обнажён – халат от его лихорадочных движений давно сполз – он тихо подвывал, обнимая колени монстра, и поливал слезами вычищенные до блеска туфли. Он готов был и лизать их, только бы выйти живым и целым из страшного подвала.

\- Ну, что ты так расстроился? – Рон почувствовал, как его поднимают с пола и обнимают. Если вот так стоять и не видеть, кто это делает, парень мог поклясться, что он обнимается с Гарри. – Разве мой зверинец настолько пугающ?

Рон сглотнул новую порцию слёз и кивнул куда-то в шею этого непредсказуемого существа.

\- Уверен? – в голосе монстра сквозило искреннее удивление. – А по мне даже красиво.

\- Что может быть, красивым в пытках? – буркнул вдруг Рон и в тот же момент был готов откусить свой язык, чтобы не болтал глупостей.

\- Пытки? Это не пытки – это расплата за их деяния! Смотри! – и монстр снова потянул гостя к клеткам. Отшатнуться Рону не дала всё та же цепкая рука. Уизли казалось, что его сейчас стошнит – до того неприятным было содержимое «зверинца». Он даже пожалел, что так налегал на еду.

\- Вот возьмём к примеру Люциуса… - названный вздрогнул, казалось, всей кожей и умоляюще глянул на монстра, словно выпрашивая прощенье. – Его длинный язык и невоздержанная болтовня многим стоила чересчур дорого. И мне – в том числе…

У Рона на языке вертелся вопрос, чем, собственно, провинился Малфой перед монстром, но он благоразумно предпочёл помолчать, дабы не наводить на мысль, что и ему нужно такое же воздаяние.

Между тем хозяин дома, заметив расхристанный вид гостя, принялся поправлять на нём одежду, а потом обнял за плечи и подвёл к следующей клетке. В ней сидел уже знакомый Земни, весь утыканный руками, и обиженно сопел, возбуждённо поддёргивая кончиками всех пальцев.

\- Или Земни… - монстр носком туфли, на которой ещё блестели бриллиантами Роновы слёзы, поддел откатившийся стеклянный шарик и толкнул его к клетке. Земни в мгновение ока ухватил свою игрушку, как только она оказалась в зоне досягаемости, что-то забормотал и снова принялся перекладывать свои «сокровища», не обращая ни на кого внимания. – Видел? Земни любит всё блестящее и тащит всё, что подвернётся ему под руку.

Рон помнил, что Гермиона называла это каким-то мудрёным словом, но в его памяти такие слова не откладывались, хотя он попытался:

\- Как это?.. Киро… крезо… капро… коро… (1)

\- Клептомания? Ты это хотел сказать? – прыснул к кулак монстр, снова на миг становясь домашним и родным. – Ты вот думаешь, за что может расплачиваться мелкий и безобидный человечек с птичьей манерой тащить себе в карманы всё блестящее?

Рон кивнул, прижимаясь к горячему телу хозяина в поисках ускользающего тепла. Босые ступни буквально примерзали к стылым камням подземелья, но пожаловаться на холод ему на ум не приходило.

\- Когда-то на моей шее висел старинный медальон, способный перенести меня из любого места в безопасное. Продолжать или ты сам догадаешься? – Рон вздрогнул, глядя в глаза монстра. Участки красного и золотого сливались в их радужке, постоянно перемещаясь. И было в этом что-то гипнотическое: парень не мог оторвать взгляд, обмирая перед застывшим монстром, как кролик перед удавом. Он представлял отчаянье, с которым это изуродованное существо искало свой порт-ключ и не могло найти. Он жалел монстра, но всё-таки его фантазия так и не смогла наградить это существо человеческими чертами.

Существо отвернулось первым. Откашлялось, огляделось по сторонам так, словно искало подсказку, как же оно тут оказалось, и потянуло Рона дальше.

Далеко идти не пришлось: всего пара шагов, и парень почувствовал, что на его голове шевелятся волосы, а сам он ещё долго не сможет спать спокойно по ночам. Впрочем, днём он спать спокойно тоже вряд и сможет.

Зрелище в следующей клетке особой эстетичностью не отличалось, но за что расплачивался этот человек, Рон догадался и без подсказки монстра. Макнейр. Министерский палач. За ним за всё время от возрождения Волан-де-Морта до последней битвы числилось больше жертв, чем за стаей оборотней. И, наверное, это стало отправной точкой для того, кто придумывал ему наказание.

Это была страшная пародия на сиамских близнецов: правым близнецом от макушки растрёпанных и грязных волос оказался Макнейр, а левой – уже почти полностью разложившийся труп. Невозможно было разобрать ни какого пола, ни какой расы был этот человек при жизни: лицо его представляло собой гнилую мешанину из мышц и ошмётков кожи, сквозь которую проглядывались изжелта-багровые кости. Рон шумно вдохнул – обильный обед настойчиво просился наружу. Единственное, что его ещё хоть как-то держало, это было почти полное отсутствие запаха – чуть сладковатый миазм разложения слышался в затхлом воздухе, но при такой картине посмертия вонять должно было гораздо сильнее. Рон прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как он понемногу куда-то уплывает. Но тут его изрядно тряхнули, и голос монстра, немного приглушённый из-за гула в ушах, произнёс:

\- Ну что ты, в самом деле? Собрался в обморок упасть? Как девчонка?

Рон булькнул что-то невразумительное. Если бы не рука хозяина дома, которая прочно обосновалась на его талии, то он давно бы уже осваивал каменный пол в качестве постели.

\- Хлипкие нынче герои пошли, - пробормотал монстр, пару раз хлестнув по щекам полуобморочного Рона. – Ну же! Валишься в обморок, как викторианская барышня! Поднимайся: самое весёлое ещё впереди!

\- Куда… веселее… - еле выдохнул Рон, стараясь принять не условное, а твёрдо-вертикальное положение в пространстве.

\- Тебе понравится! – подмигнул монстр и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Что-то задорное и мальчишечье проступало на изуродованном лице.

«Пожалуй, я бы мог к нему привыкнуть», - промелькнуло у Рона, и он выдавил из себя слабое подобие улыбки в ответ. Хоть и очень сомневался, что что-то или кто-то в этом «зверинце» ему сможет понравиться.

Обморочная слабость понемногу рассеивалась, но Рон старательно отводил взгляд от монстрового «питомца» и по совместительству общего палача Волан-де-Морта и Министерства Магии. А тот стоял, вцепившись в прутья одной рукой, вторая висела бесполезным придатком, и что-то говорил, судя по движущимся губам.

\- Почему я его не слышу? – прошептал Рон, отворачиваясь и утыкаясь носом в воротник рубашки монстра. Пах он куда лучше затхлого воздуха.

\- Если бы ты мог его слышать, то мог бы и осязать. Уверен, что хочешь знать, какой запах у мертвечины?

Рон мотнул головой, позволяя хозяину дома вести себя дальше. Ещё совсем недавно он умирал от страха, потом от отвращения, а сейчас внутри разливалась полная апатия. Наверное, надумай монстр посадить его в одну из клеток, ему бы не удалось выдавить из непрошеного гостя ни слезинки, ни крика.

\- Ну вот! – вдруг воскликнул радушный хозяин. – Вот это я и хотел тебе показать!

Рон повернул голову, чтобы застыть соляным столпом. Его рот сам открылся в удивлении, когда Уизли стал рассматривать детали. Да уж, в этом было что-то такое, отчего Рон сначала прыснул, а потом покраснел. Эта клетка была куда больше остальных. И неудивительно: Белле, которая в ней обитала, требовался простор для манёвра. Странно, но ей ничего не добавили и не убрали: всё та же женщина с двумя руками и с двумя ногами. Да и всё остальное в комплекте имелось тоже. С такого расстояния её тело было полностью открыто взглядам: никто не позаботился надеть на мадам Лестрейдж хотя бы нитку. Впрочем, одежда Белле и не была нужна: замёрзнуть ей не грозило. Мадам бежала. Бежала со всех ног, спасаясь от искусственного фаллоса огромного размера и весьма устрашающего облика. Вся его поверхность была измазана чем-то прозрачным: капли периодически срывались с крупной головки на пол.

К своему стыду первое, чему Рон уделил особое внимание, были гениталии мадам. Он уже догадывался, что у Беллы было только два варианта: либо ты бежишь, либо этот агрегат принимался за более близкое «знакомство». Но догадываться – это одно, а видеть, как блестит от смазки вся внутренняя сторона её бёдер, было совсем иным. Почему-то особенно смущающим Рону казалось не откровенность наказания, а пристальный взгляд монстра. Но не на задыхающуюся на бегу мадам, а на Роново лицо. Что он хотел там видеть, кроме полыхающих жаром смущения скул и ушей, было непонятно, но это добавляло консервативно воспитанному парню немало неудобств.

Но ещё больше замешательства привносила реакция собственного тела. Возможно, будь Рон более искушён в делах подобного рода, это зрелище могло бы оставить его равнодушным, но подростковые гормоны, подкреплённые редкими возможностями занятий всё ещё не сексом, а скорее – самоудовлетворением, словно взбесились. Разве мог какой-то тонкий халатик, даже с пляшущими журавлями, скрыть предательскую реакцию? И монстр понимающе хмыкнул, заметив ткань, топорщащуюся в районе паха его гостя.

\- Ты, наверное, совсем замёрз? Босой, да на каменном полу… - Рон только кивнул, опуская пышущее жаром лицо. Вот как раз в этот момент замёрзнуть ему не грозило: тело горело так, словно это он бежал от зачарованного пениса. На краткий миг разбушевавшееся воображение показало Рону его самого, обнажённого и спешащего от настигающего его предмета. И вдруг маленькая ямка. Падение. Фантазия оборвалась как раз, когда головка фаллоимитатора коснулась его ягодиц. Перед техникой однополых отношений воображение пасовало – Рон напрочь был лишён любопытства. То есть он знал, что такое случается, но как?..

Однако, невзирая на полную неосведомлённость в этом вопросе, организм на фантазию отреагировал бурно, хотя и странно: Рону показалось, что или он сейчас закипит, или та часть, которая уже ныла и тянула, отвалится от чересчур большого объёма прилившей к ней крови.

Чудилось, радушный хозяин чувствовал то же, что и Рон. Потому что он настойчиво потянул парня из подвала обратно наверх, что-то шепча охрипшим голосом. Слов Рон не понимал, да и не старался – ему бы только из подземелий выйти. А там, может, всё отпустит. В крайнем случае, есть ещё и туалет, и руки, которые раньше не подводили…

Единственная остановка, которая была на выходе из подземелий, оказалась у клетки с бывшим профессором зельеварения. Монстр не просто застыл, глядя на голову, на лице которой угадывалась нежная улыбка, обычно чуждая суровому зельевару, а просунул руку сквозь прутья и ласково погладил голову Снейпа по щеке, приговаривая доверительно, как старому другу:

\- Ты же понимаешь, что заслужил?..

По шевелению губ Рон прочёл: «да» и что-то вроде «не виню», но во второй части он был не уверен, а дальше его, почти оглушённого возбуждением, увлекли на лестницу наверх.

В гостиной всё оставалось прежним: брошенные столовые приборы с остатками пищи, наполовину опорожнённые бокалы. И уютный жар камина.

То ли тут не было предупредительных домовиков, то ли хозяин ещё намеревался насладиться обществом своего случайного гостя. И в этот момент «насладиться» имело вполне понятное значение. Хватка на талии ощущалась воистину железной – Рон не питал иллюзий на счёт невысокого роста и худощавого сложения существа: силой монстр обделён не был. И всё же Рон вывернулся из держащих его рук, бросился к столу и стал жадно допивать вино в своём бокале. Увы, его разгорячённая плоть и не думала усмирять своих порывов.

«Что же придумать? Если не подрочу – я сдохну…»  
\- Мне нужно отлучиться! – брякнул Уизли, пряча глаза и старательно прикрывая рукой не просто вздыбившийся халат, но и влажное пятно на нём.

\- Разве? А может, я могу чем-то помочь?

О да, распаленное сознание расщедрилось на картинку помощи: чешуйчатая рука медленно скользит под халат, захватывает в кулак возбуждённый орган Рона и для начала слегка поглаживает по всей длине. Уизли захлебнулся воздухом, но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать тошноту, страх или что-то ещё из негативных эмоций, ощутил разочарование. Разочарование, что томно придыхающий хозяин стоит так далеко, а не сразу за его спиной.

В порыве чувств Рон облизнул губы и, стараясь говорить твёрдо, ответил:

\- Благодарю. Я сам.

Тихое фырканье за спиной переросло в заразительный смех, и Рон не заметил, как сначала прыснул, а потом громко расхохотался. И как-то незаметно хозяин дома оказался рядом. И как-то невзначай его руки легли на Ронову талию. Парень ещё посмеивался, когда их почувствовал, позволил подтянуть себя ближе…

Наверное, и не стоило делать вид, что он не понимает, к чему всё шло: немного прикосновений для привыкания, вино для расслабления, а теперь?..

Может, и стоило взбрыкнуть, сказать твёрдое «нет», но другая твёрдая часть уже согласилась на все притязания необычного хозяина, и оспаривать это решение у Рона не было сил. У чужого рта был странный вкус сладких ягод и мягкая горчинка осенних костров. Рон упивался им, позволяя всё, что заблагорассудиться настойчивому существу. И чего хотелось самому. Раньше парень не замечал за собой фантазий подчиняться чьим-то настойчивым ласкам, а теперь просто млел от лёгкой шершавости чешуйчатых рук, которые уже давно пробрались под халат. В затуманенный мозг почему-то приходило слово «тискать», но называть им действо, от которого его выгибало и сотрясало нетерпеливой дрожью, не хотелось.

\- Здесь не очень удобно… - прошептал монстр и потянул куда-то дальше, по своему обыкновению вцепившись в Ронову кисть. Парень последовал за ним, шумно дыша и потираясь всем телом об ещё одетого хозяина.

Чем спальня отличалась от гостиной, Рон не заметил. Он вообще был не в состоянии что-либо замечать. Разворот. Подножка. Приятная мягкость под спиной. Приятная тяжесть сверху. И настойчивые губы сминают его губы, а дерзкий язык дразнит и манит поиграть.

\- Это нам уже не нужно! – Рон не успел бы даже простонать собственное короткое имя, как его, словно конфету, избавили от обёртки. И накинулись также, как гурман – на изысканное лакомство. И всё же Рону чего-то не хватало. И вроде бы его первый любовник ласков и предупредителен, и всё, что он делает, приносит только удовольствие, а, кажется, что между ними всё равно застыла каменная стена.

«Даже одежды не снял…» - обиженно подумал Рон, невольно вскрикивая от укуса, показавшимся сладким.

\- Разденься! – пролепетал Уизли, трепля воротник рубашки любовника. Но существо продолжало поклоняться его телу и делало вид, что не слышит.

\- Прекрати! – Рон забился, усилием воли будто бы выпутываясь из прилипчивого возбуждения. Монстр сел, отворачиваясь и шумно дыша. «Обиделся», - догадался Рон. Он подполз к сидящему к нему вполоборота существу и обнял, сам дивуясь собственной смелости.

\- Я не против… всего этого… но не надо со мной, как со случайной девкой… - откуда пришло это сравнение, Уизли не задумывался. Откуда он взял, что с нею должны обходиться именно так – оттрахать по-быстрому и отпустить восвояси? – Разденься!

Внутри всё щекотало от его невиданной смелости, но Рон чувствовал, что так будет правильно.

\- Если думаешь, что там есть что-то привлекательное, то я говорю тебе сразу, что ты ошибся… - прошептал монстр и нерешительно затеребил верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки. Рон ненавидел ждать, а когда даже разговоры такого рода не могут унять пульсирующую плоть, то ненавидел вдвойне.

\- Я уверен, - отрезал он, смело подполз ближе и сам принялся за раздевание своего странного любовника.

«Ещё не любовника, но уже близко…» - Рон облизал губы и… снова оказался на спине, придавленный и обласканный.

Теперь всё оказалось по-другому: ни монстр, срывающий с себя остатки одежды, ни Рон, подставляющийся под нежности, не останавливались и прерывались лишь, чтобы вздохнуть или застонать.

Местами чешуйчатая кожа, острые пики позвонков уже не вызывали страха или отвращения – наоборот, это было так необычно, по-своему, незабываемо. Рон сам раздвинул ноги, упиваясь чужой властью над собой. И только одна мысль зудела, не давая полностью отдаться на милость стонущего монстра: он не мог не заметить, что его любовник слишком уж опытен в подобных делах. А хотелось быть первым. И единственным…

Дальнейшее Рон старался воспринимать только как ощущения, отбросив все наставления матери о моральном поведении. Потому что чувствовать свои ноги на чужих плечах, а раздвоенный язык монстра глубоко в заднице казалось правильным и ошеломительно приятным. Парень не сдерживал коротких стонов, судорожных рывков собственного тела. И желания дать немного нежности своему странному, но уже родному партнёру.

Уже не вспоминался подвал, уродцы, да и вообще с мыслями было туговато – вместо них царствовали инстинкты. Подмахнуть вонзающимся в зад пальцам, качнуться навстречу крепко сжатому кулаку, подставить под раздвоенный язык шею, ставшей невероятно чувствительной. А дальше… Рон боялся признаться самому себе – его вообще понесло куда-то за грань: плоть монстра, такая же шишковатая, как и всё его тело, задевала внутри точки, от которых по телу разлетались обжигающие искры, подгибались на ногах пальцы, и кроме стонов, всхлипов и вскриков всё казалось фальшивым и неправильным.

Монстр уже не ухмылялся и не шептал – он шипел, как змея, сжимал бёдра партнёра, оставляя синяки, и коротко целовал узкие щиколотки на своих плечах. Кульминация приближалась. Движения становились рваней и жёстче, а мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, заставляя двигаться ещё быстрее, чтобы успеть, долюбить, достонать, охватить мутным взглядом всю огромную Вселенную, подобно ковру раскинувшуюся над головой и под взмокшей спиной Рона. Его сознание плыло, купаясь в волнах нового, познанного впервые удовольствия. В какой-то миг он ощутил, как эйфория накатывает приливной волной, как рвётся из груди финальный крик и приближаются почти вплотную странные глаза, в которых текут, переплетаясь, красные и золотые струи. Рон распахнул глаза ещё шире, выгнулся, почти становясь на мостик и вжимаясь в изуродованное тело... и провалился в темноту.

«Сначала кромешную, потом расходящуюся в дряблую серую муть, которая облекала в себя предметы и людей, стоящих кругом.  
\- А вот и наш гость! – рожа Волан-де-Морта вблизи казалось ещё отвратительней. – Я так ждал нашей встречи… кто бы знал – попытка номер тринадцать стала для меня удачной. А я раньше сторонился этого числа…

Вокруг угодливо засмеялись.

\- Не дадим нашему гостю скучать! – тот, кого назвали гостем, сжал рукой ворот рубашки, но вместо медальона ладонь нащупала только пустоту. А с нею исчезла и последняя надежда на спасение…

… - Ну же! Ну, что же ты?!! Неужели не нравится? – хрупкий мальчик, весь в крови так, что невозможно разглядеть ни лица, ни цвета кожи, извивается, пока его насилуют двое, но молчит…

Молчит, когда его вталкивают в круг, где бушует магия, и магическое возмущение ломает ему кости...

Молчит, когда кнут в руке МакНейра снимает пласты кожи с его спины и бёдер…

Молчит, когда его, выпоротого до мяса, седлает Белла и вместо удил всовывает в рот громадный фаллос. Он задыхается, давится сухими позывами, но молчит…

Молчит, когда на нём, растянутом на дубовой крестовине, проводят опыты и уродуют тело. «Красавец, как я!» - хлопает себя по ляжкам Волан-де-Морт, заходясь в визгливом смехе. А сквозь кожу пробиваются короткие рожки...

Молчит, но и так понятно, что молит о смерти. И когда кажется, что она уже близко, знакомая фигура Снейпа склоняется над истерзанным телом. «Дай мне умереть», - шепчут окровавленные губы. «Потерпи, ты должен жить!» - отвечает зельевар и вливает в жертву свои зелья и свою магию.

Кровь вместо еды, постоянный секс вместо развлечений и боль… боль… боль… её столько, что он хочет не выдержать и умереть, но чёрная фигура, худшая всех его палачей, взирает на него со своего угла с необъяснимой нежностью, готовая броситься на помощь, чтобы снова обтирать кровь губкой, залечивать раны и укачивать на своих коленях, как любимого ребёнка. А потом, когда всё закончится, вынести на себе из горящего поместья и выхаживать, снова лишая права выбора: умирать или жить, не глядя в собственное отражение. Учить терпению, учить стойкости, учить житейской жестокости. Гладить костяной гребень и говорить: «Ты такой, каким был – ничего не изменилось. Только тыквенный сок перестал тебе нравиться…» и самому то ли верить в собственную ложь, когда зеркала утверждают совсем иное, то ли просто любить, независимо от физической оболочки…».

Рон вынырнул из воспоминаний, напитанных страданиями, хватая ртом воздух и сталкивая с тебя тяжёлое бесчувственное тело. Он вскочил с постели, чтобы не знать, как выместить скопившуюся злобу: кричал, сметая со столика книги, плакал, сидя на коленях у потухшего камина, и выл, как зверь в западне. Не мог это быть его Гарри! Не мог! Рон ненавидел весь мир, ненавидел их, сидящих внизу, ненавидел себя за слепоту, ненавидел Дамблдора – за то, что взял со Снейпа торжественную и жестокую клятву доставить Гарри назад живым…

Монстр со стоном пошевелился, попытался приподняться и со вздохом снова рухнул на смятые простыни.

\- Гарри! Гарри! – Рон бросился к другу. – Что принести? Что дать?

\- Мне нужна кровь…

\- А где её взять? – оторопело спросил Уизли. Монстр на постели зашёлся хриплым смехом, напоследок задушено всхлипнув в подвернувшуюся подушку. И так и остался лежать, как сломанный манекен с рекламы комнаты ужасов.

\- Гарри! Гарри! – Рон подскочил к лежащему, перевернул на спину и рухнул на обмякшее тело сверху, прислоняя собственную шею к приоткрывшемуся рту. – Если тебе надо – пей!

Шла минута за минутой, а монстр так и не шевелился. Рон думал уже бежать вниз, к Снейпу, когда тяжёлая рука вдруг пригвоздила его к месту. По артерии скользнул язык, а потом монстр со стоном удовольствия приник к шее, прокусывая тонкую кожу. Рон вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился – он был уверен, что Гарри, его друг, никогда не причинит ему вреда. О произошедшем чуть ранее он старался не думать и не замечать, как стягивает кожу вытекающая из ануса сперма.

Кормление закончилось глухим стоном, волнующими мазками раздвоенного языка и новой порцией молчания. Неловкость. И вроде бы неловко должно было стать после секса, а Рон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке после кровопускания. И что сказать и сделать, чтобы не бередить раны, которые ещё даже не начали подживать, парень не знал. Чем сгладить тот ужас, что пришлось пережить и переживается доныне? И как понять, за что цепляется душа его лучшего друга, измочаленная в жерновах прошедшей войны?

Монстр понуро сидел рядом. Хотя кто теперь мог назвать его монстром – под влиянием крови шишковатые выросты втянулись, чешуя исчезла, а волосы, наоборот, затопорщились – просто Гарри, каким его знал весь магический мир, только неодетый. Рон вспыхнул: происшедшее ему, конечно, понравилось, но с изуродованным чудовищем это было возбуждающе и приятно, а вот насчёт друга Гарри – Уизли сомневался, что сможет хотя бы поцеловать его – он же почти брат, кто воспримет его как сексуальный объект?..

\- Жалеешь? – прошептал Гарри, так и не поднимая головы.

\- Нет, что ты! – замахал руками Рон, но друг зло усмехнулся. Чувствовал, а может, слишком хорошо знал.

\- Жалеешь, - уже утверждал он, поднимая злое лицо и близоруко щурясь. – Жалеешь и боишься продолжения.

Да, Рон боялся. Не укуса, не секса, который, по-видимому, тоже был необходим Гарри, не его новой внешности и пристрастий. Он боялся остаться в этом доме в самой глубине Запретного Леса. И пусть уродцы сидят в своих клетках, но почему он, ни в чём не провинившийся, должен обрекать себя на жизнь надзирателя? Это Гарри считает, что он должен заставить их раскаяться, но причём тут он, Рон Уизли? И разве сможет он заботиться о Гарри, следить за его физическим и психическим здоровьем, балансируя вместе с ним на грани безумия и рациональности, если он едва закончил школу? Почему тут сидит не Дамблдор, который заварил эту кашу, не МакГонагалл, не, в конце концов, Джинни, жаждущая затащить Героя под венец? Нет, на такое он не согласен.

\- Ты вернёшься? – вдруг брякнул Рон, неосознанно потирая укус взмокшей ладонью.

\- Я никуда и не уходил, - пожал плечами Гарри, ковыряя ногтём, которого, как помнил Уизли, у реального воплощения не было, хлопковую простынь. – Меня так никто и не отпускает…

\- Что значит «не отпускает»? Разве ты ещё кому-то что-то должен? – вскочил на ноги Рон, а потом, почему-то зардевшись, замотался в покрывало и принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону. – Да что вообще их слушать? Сидят по своим тёплым кабинетам, кормят птичек и думают, что мир им должен за это быть благодарен? Да спалить к ебеням весь этот бедлам и свалить, куда глаза глядят!!!

Гарри сидел тихо-тихо, но по расширившимся глазам друга стало понятно – он обдумывает какую-то идею.

\- А ты пойдёшь со мной? – вдруг спросил он, выдавливая из себя бледную тень былой улыбки, но Рон стушевался, не зная, как отказаться – в его планах был аврорат и мирная жизнь. Объяснять ничего не пришлось – Гарри дёрнул плечами, собрал с пола одежду и принялся сосредоточенно одеваться. Хотелось оправдаться, потому что чувство, что он предал, терзало Рона, как металлический крюк, вонзившийся прямо в совесть.

\- Я вообще хочу всё забыть, - пробормотал Уизли, ероша волосы. – Всё, как страшный сон: Гермиону, прогулку и твой «подвал справедливости»… но это невозможно…

\- Северус утверждает, что нет ничего невозможного.

\- Слушал бы ты меньше этого урода, - неожиданно вскипел Уизли. – Тем более что сейчас он – просто падаль!

\- А кто я, Рон? – обернулся Гарри, застёгивая восстановленную рубашку. – Самый уродливый урод в этом цирке уродов? Самая недобитая падаль среди всей этой падали?

\- Нет, Гарри, ты – мой лучший друг и мне совсем неважно, как ты выглядишь… я тебя всё равно люблю…

\- Мне нужна иная любовь… - Гарри отвернулся. – Мне почему-то казалось, что ты…

\- Прости…

\- Не извиняйся, сейчас эльфы принесут твою одежду и выведут из леса.

\- А ты?

\- И я, Рон, - всё также шёпотом ответил Поттер. – И я…

Он вышел, не дожидаясь, пока Уизли оденется, неловко прикрываясь то одеждой, то покрывалом. Такая стеснительность говорила о многом – в школе Рон мог устроить потасовку в душевой, не замечая обнажённости дружеских тел.

Одеваться, когда смущающий взгляд товарища не скользит по телу, оказалось делом быстрым, но время бежало, а друг всё не возвращался. Рон несколько раз доходил до гостиной – память тела его не подводила – и поворачивал обратно: а вдруг Гарри пришёл другой дорогой – вряд ли в этом доме только подвал был большим. Он уже волновался, а не забыли ли за него, как шорох позади заставил его обернуться.

\- Гарри? – испуганно окликнул Рон.

\- Почти, - из темноты вынырнула тёмная фигура. Ступив в круг света, неизвестный поднял лицо.

\- Снейп! – с яростью выдохнул Рон.

\- Похвальная память, мистер Уизли! – криво усмехнулся мужчина и сделал выпад палочкой. – Обливиэйт!

-оОо-

В предрассветном лесу царила тишина. Утренние птицы ещё не пели, а ночные – уже попрятались по своим дневным пристанищам. Рон потянулся до хруста и зевнул. Должно быть, он заснул прямо на бревне и во сне с него свалился. Хорошо ещё что близнецы или Гермиона этого не видели – Рону и без этого падения хватало насмешек. Он вскочил на ноги, несколько раз наклонился, повернулся корпусом и оглядел округу сонным взором. Лошади мадам Максим вяло помахивали хвостами, отгоняя запоздалых комаров, и хрустели травой, на которой бриллиантами сверкала выпавшая роса. Картина пасторального благополучия.

Рон плюхнулся снова на бревно, потирая шею. Что-то было не так. Нет, солнце силилось подняться в нужном месте, бревно, мокрое от росы, тоже было всё тем же, и ничего неправильного в погасшем костре тоже не наблюдалось. Может быть, дело не в окружающем его, а в нём самом? Но нет, голова – на месте, ссадин и царапин нет. Лишь ноет отсиженная за время ночного бдения задница. Махнув рукой на свои мысли, Рон поднялся и вгляделся в первые лучи светила, вырвавшиеся из-за линии горизонта.

«Пора будить близнецов – пусть хоть пару часов постерегут, а то непонятно, зачем вообще напрашивались с нами! Мы с Гарри так всю ночь вдвоём и просидели, а эти… дрыхнут без задних ног!» - Рон широко зевнул и полез в палатку, попутно почесав саднящую шею. – «Комары нынче пошли какие-то зубастые…».

-оОо-

А в это время директор Дамблдор, едва продравший глаза, чтобы, как всегда встретить рассвет, с удивлением разглядывал большой бронзовый ключ и записку на клочке пергамента.

«Я отдал все долги и больше никому и ничего не должен. Вы так ратуете за справедливость, что было бы неправильным лишить Вас возможности нести её и дальше в массы. Что дальше случится с людьми, которых Вы мне доверили, мне безразлично – Вам определять степень вины каждого из них, а я в кои веки понял, чего хочу в жизни. Прощайте.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер».

Дамблдор, накинув яркий халат, кинулся к камину. Через пару мгновений оказавшись в совсем другом месте, он заметался по тёмному дому, где в гостиной ещё оставались все признаки позднего ужина, пару раз махнул палочкой, но вынужден был признать, что жизнь в этом доме теплилась только в громадном подвале, куда директор спускаться не хотел. А если бы спустился, то узнал бы, что одна клетка стала пустой.

-оОо-

Молодой человек, которому на вид было лет двадцать, сидел на позеленевшей от водорослей ступени и болтал в воде босыми ногами, жмурясь от удовольствия на жарком солнце. Лёгкие штаны давно намокли и облепляли его худые ноги, становясь почти невидимыми. Рядом, откинувшись на локти и спрятав глаза за широкими стёклами солнцезащитных очков, полусидел мужчина постарше, высокий и тоже не блистающий особой упитанностью. Невзирая на жару, его шею прикрывал светло-серый шёлковый платок, как раз в тон его летнему костюму. Он присматривал за беззаботным спутником, иногда касаясь ладонью загорелого предплечья, покрытого тёмным пушком, когда ему казалось, что парень вот-вот соскользнёт со ступени в тёмную бурную воду. А над ними, любовно закрывая парочку от чересчур жаркого солнца, возвышалась статуя рыбы-льва, изваянная из камня (2). Ступенчатая набережная была пуста.

\- Не боишься, что местное чудовище позарится на твои конечности? – мужчина поймал запястье спутника и слегка потянул на себя. Парень охотно позволил привлечь себя, запустил пальцы под шейный платок и погладил тонкий, ровный, как нитка, шрам на его шее.

\- Мне ли бояться чудовищ, Северус? – он проказливо улыбнулся, когда названный Северусом легонько стукнул по шаловливым пальцам, чопорно поправил платок и тут же привлёк практически невесомое тело, укладывая его поверх себя. – Если бы не эта нелепая история с Роном, знаешь, я так бы и не понял, что на самом деле ненавижу ту пародию на справедливость, в которой меня вынудили участвовать…

\- Ну почему же? Каждому по делам его… - ладони Северуса легко скользнули по спине парня, остановились на талии и занялись вырисовыванием узоров поверх футболки со следами пыли, пота и морской зелени. – Я вот совершенно не в обиде, если всё закончилось так.

\- Это не воздаяние – это пытки, как бы красиво кто не называл, - упорствовал парень, прижимаясь к спутнику ближе и ёрзая, облизывая губы.

\- А мне всё-таки интересно: а если бы Уизли согласился уйти с тобой, ты так бы и с ним валялся сейчас в теньке и всем видом провоцировал бы на поцелуй? – Северус спустил очки и пристально посмотрел на непоседливого соседа.

\- Не думаю, что из этого вышло что-то путное… - Гарри приник к губам мужчины, но тут же ускользнул, не давая углубить поцелуй, - … или беспутное… - он повторил свою эскападу, замечая, как сбивается дыхание лежащего по ним Северуса, - … или распутное…

Мужчина с рыком прижал к себе юркого как ящерица парня и поцеловал так, как этого хотелось ему: глубоко, жарко, без оглядки. А потом вдруг выпустил из своих объятий и прошипел:

\- Я не спрашивал, что из этого выйдет! Я спрашивал: ушёл бы ты с ним?

\- Перестань! – Гарри и не думал пугаться этой вспышки. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы бы дошли только до входной двери, а потом бы я всё равно вернулся за тобой…

Он уложил лохматую голову на колени мужчине, разглядывая сквозь смешные очки небо над головой. На его губах играла еле заметная, но вполне счастливая улыбка.

\- Пойдём… когда ты так смотришь, мне не хочется отдыхать…

\- А чего тебе хочется? – Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться: видел бы Рон, как «хладнокровный подземельный змей» буквально пожирает взглядом его колени, облепленные мокрыми штанами и ступни, омываемые морем.

\- Пойдём… - яркий свет полуденного светила ласкал две фигуры на пустынной улице: высокую – мужчины в сером костюме и чуть ниже – паренька, который забавно шлёпал босыми ногами по камням набережной и размахивал рукой, в которой была зажата пара сандалий, а пальцы второй крепко-накрепко держали ладонь его спутника. И никакой магии…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Поскольку Рон ни капельки не интеллектуал, то он перечислял все приставки к маниям и фобиям, какие когда-либо слышал.  
> Киромания — неконтролируемое стремление к мастурбации.  
> Крезомания — ни на чём не основанное желание большого богатства, такое заблуждение.  
> Копролагия — вид полового извращения, при котором сексуальное возбуждение достигается при вдыхании запаха или рассматривании экскрементов лиц противоположного пола.  
> Корофилия — разновидность женского гомосексуализма с избирательным влечением к девочкам-девственницам.
> 
> 2 – остров Сентоза в Сингапуре. Главным символом острова Сентоза является Мерлион — 45-метровая каменная башня в виде рыбы-льва. Легенда гласит, что давным-давно жило в море в этих краях огромное чудовище с головой льва и туловищем рыбы, которое охраняло древний Сингапур. Глаза Мерлиона, завидев опасность, загорались красным огнем и испепеляли источник опасности. Сентоза подарила Мерлиону вторую жизнь, и теперь этот величественный зверь является ангелом-хранителем Сингапура. Внутри башни – аквариумы с рыбами, сундуки с сокровищами, оставленные пиратами, и многое другое... А на макушке льва располагается смотровая площадка, с которой виден весь сказочный остров и Сингапур. В легенде также говорится, что Мерлион нашел путь из моря к Сингапуру по следу, оставленному его верными слугами. Теперь этот след запечатлен на Сентозе в виде Сада фонтанов, который тянется прямо от берега к Мерлиону. Мерлион появился под стенами Сингапура, когда стране угрожала неминуемая гибель от страшного шторма. Он вышел из моря и спас Сингапур от разрушения. Вечером это восхождение можно увидеть собственными глазами. Мерлион, освещенный десятками прожекторов, оживает. Его глаза загораются красным огнем, и он приветствует всех посетителей Сентозы.


End file.
